Many motor vehicle owners want their motor vehicle to be equipped with a roof rack or roof rail system which allows one to more easily transport cargo on the roof of a motor vehicle. Ideally, each roof rail assembly of the roof rack or roof rail system is removable so that they may be removed from the roof of the motor vehicle when not in use. This allows the motor vehicle owner to lessen aerodynamic drag of the vehicle and thereby improve fuel economy.
This document relates to a new and improved removable roof rail assembly that allows a motor vehicle owner to conveniently and efficiently secure a roof rail to and remove a roof rail from the roof of a motor vehicle.